Death of the innocence
by solange channonix
Summary: G/V school story with yaoi in it. Not much more to say at the moment, but it will get better. So R/R !


I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
Warnings: yaoi, lemon, violence, strong language, drugs and probably more****

**A/Ns: **I hope you guys will be able to figure out who is who in this A/U, if someone will have some difficulties, ask in reviews. Just remember that everyone in this story is human no matter what he/she was in original DBZ and for you to know: Vejita is nearly 18 here and Gokou - 17. 

Ok, I'll write one more time: there is yaoi in this fic which mean male/male relationship, live with it, don't read if you don't like that kind of things, don't flame just for that reason. 

And, last but not least (sorry there's more notes than story): I have no clue when I wrote this, I just found it today on my disk while reposting my other fics, read it and thought it's cool, espacially since there's not so many G/V school stories still updated at the moment, so I'm posting it. But to be honest, I don't have more chapters, and I have to think about how to continue. Of course, reviews usually motivate me. 

  


**Death of the innocence**   
**by sol-chan**

  
  
  


Bulma reached her hand to take a strand of aqua hair off her face, soaked aqua hair, from completely wet face. The rain caught her when she was coming back from the school, on the way to the home. She hadn't an umbrella with her, and now all she was wearing - her school uniform was completely soaked, as well, not to mention see-through. She blushed slightly. Damn the rain to hell. The weather had been so beatiful in the morning when she had been in school, it had been so sunny and warm and once she had come out of there it had to begin to rain. All the thoughts of spending the rest of the afternoon sitting in the garden, reading some well-written book and drinking Coke were lost, as well as those of meeting with someone in the city. She was now passing the shops, she could hide from the rain in one of them, but, since she was already soaked, she just sped up, she dreamed only about reaching her house, taking this damned uniform she hated not only when it was soaked, off her, taking a warm bath and going to the bed early, about relaxing... The past days had been so stressful... Whole that affair of her boyfriend being disciplinary expelled of the school - HER boyfriend, the best student's in the whole school, all that comments, all that good advices to dump him before it wasn't too late for her. Damn, she wasn't going to dump him, he was way too important for her, he was her first real love, he was her first... It was weird even for herself how was she feeling around him, her previous boyfriends had been pressuring her into having sex and never succeeded, she just hadn't been finding the idea of losing her virginity to them that appealing, and then he had appeared, one smirk, few words spoken by that husky, low voice and she had been his. How ? Why ?   
It was beginning to rain harder and harder, normally she should have been home already but because of the weather she was extremely slow, it was hard to walk, then it was hard to see, as the water blurred her vision completely. She had to hide after all. She stood under the eaves, her face close to the shop-window, her eyes widening as she spotted a beatiful dress, short, tight, stylish and dark green, the color she knew was matching her eyes and hair perfectly, she smiled, she would have to come to this shop again soon, and with a part of her pocket-money. She wondered if her boyfriend would like it, she wondered when would she have a chance to show him it, she hadn't have seen him in a while, in fact since he had stopped going to the school, almost two weeks... a lot of time... Maybe he had just forgotten all about her... They hadn't been together for that long after all, not even a month, but everyone was saying it was long, with him, he tended to dump girls after a week. Maybe she should call to him ? She sighed and got out from under the eaves, it was still raining, but only a bit. Slowly, she continued her walk towards her house, her soaked hair hanging limply all around her face, her mind still pondering over what if he had forgotten, what was she going to do then, how was she going to survive... Kami, she was so deep in love with him...   
Suddenly, her head shot up, her heart's pace speeding tenfold as she heard a roar, somewhere behind her, a powerful motor's roar, a motorcycle's ? For sure, the silver sports BMW`s motor's roar ? She hoped, Kami, how she hoped it would be it, it would be him...   
It stopped just in front of her, after a graceful twirl in one place, leaving black prints of the tyres on the wet asphalt. 

" Vejita..." She whispered coming close. 

He took the helmet off his head, his long black hair standing up almost immediately, defying the gravity completely. He ran his hand through it, his fingers entwining in the ebony strands just for the shortest moment. 

She wanted this hand to be hers, she wanted to feel that incredible softness under her fingertips once again... 

He looked at her, his black eyes just bottomless holes absorbing the light along with the sight of her. He's supposed to be girlfriend, surely beautiful girl, intelligent, drooling at the mere sight of him, maybe even loving him, and one he had already sacrificed much for. 

She approached, slowly embracing him, her hands resting on his back, her head on his shoulder, her nose buried in the soaked leather of his jacket. He was smelling of rain, of wind, and of blood... 

She took her head up looking at him with worry in her cerulean eyes. So his wound, it still wasn't healed... And he had gotten it over two weeks ago, because of her. Guilt was filling her heart, for him to be wounded and for herself, enjoying back then the fact that he had been fighting for her. She could be so stupid at times, she had been back then. Never, never should she have let it happen, no matter that Zarbon had been trying to force her to... make out with him... or maybe more... she shouldn't have let Vejita interfere. Not when he had been half out of the school already for beating Dodoria, not to mention a jerk deserving a good thrashing for mocking everyone. She should have stand to Zarbon herself, get rid of him somehow, she would have done it, maybe, or maybe gotten raped by her ex-boyfriend, but then Vejita had appeared and then... all had changed into a blur for her, threw on the floor, watching from there like the two of them had been beating the crap off each other, in the matter of seconds the blood apearing, then a knife in Zarbon's hand...   
Vejita had been unlucky enough to beat Zarbon in the end, ending up wounded but still too proud to admit it, she had been stupid enough to hide the fact that he had almost violated her, and Zarbon had been a lier good enough to make himself look like an innocent victim, to make it all Vejita's fault. 

Vejita seemed the slightest confused by that long moment of silence on her part, she smiled to him and leaned to kiss him, her lips moving sensually over his for a long while, he licked her lips and she would have open it letting him deepen the kiss but he pulled away. She loosened her hold on him and took few steps back looking at him half-questioningly. 

" What's up, Vejita ? Were you looking for me ?" 

" Kinda." He said scowling. 

" Will you come back to school ?" She said, worry sounding clearly in her voice. He was cold with her, he had never been cold before, not after they had grown intimate with each other. 

" No." 

" So... Where will you learn ?" 

" Dunno. Father will arrange something." 

She reached her hand to get the soaked hair off her face. Just then she realized how terrible she had to be looking right now, with soaked hair, half-destroyed make-up and in the damned, see-through uniform. 

" Are you still wounded ?" She asked, her voice soft, it was more of a statement than a question, she knew already, as well as she knew the anwer before it passed his lips. 

" No, girl. Everything's fine." 

She almost smiled at that, almost... 

There was a silence between them once again. Bulma was getting uneasy, right, they had never been talking much with each other, rather... just enjoying each other's presence and closeness, in silence, but now... now there was the tension between them, he was holding something back, and he was still damned scowling, like if he was angry with her. Well, he could be, he had every law to be, because of her he had gotten wounded and thrown out of school and she couldn't say either that she had been caring, she hadn't even called once in that two weeks, or come to vistit him and just then she realized that maybe she should have... 

" So... Why were you looking for me ? You have something to tell me ?" 

He looked at her more intensely. His gaze cold and uncaring. She was pretty, right, perfect body, creamy complexion, original look with that aqua hair, beautiful, sparkling eyes. A little annoying when she was talking, but definetely pleasant one when she was not.   
Just as every other girl he could have. She wasn't worth doing anything special, like staying too long with, like letting her too close, not even after he had been fighting for her, she had been his back then, now she could go and be fucked senseless by whomever would want to, he wasn't giving a shit about it. 

" Vejita, is there something..." She started again. 

" I don't want to wander around my old school anymore, your school. So I think it's over between us, just that." 

" What ?" 

" I think I've made it clear enough. You're smart girl, ne ?" He said flashing her his most beautiful smirk, devilish in a way, after what he had done, had told her...He kicked the bike and started the engine. 

" But... Vejita, wait !" 

" Ja ne." 

He left with it, disappearing in the row of cars as suddenly as he had appeared. 

Finally, the tension was relieved, she had known, she had known since the beginning... but she was crying only now, tears on her cheeks mixing with the rain...   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
G/V story and there was no Gokou yet... Sorry `bout that ! Review anyway ! 


End file.
